Stuck
by Winter's Light
Summary: [[OneShot]] Echizen Ryoma doesn't want to know why or HOW exactly he ended up like this. All he wants to know is how to get out. FujiRyo


**Author's Note:** A note before you read. Well, you know that in Japan, their lockers are really small and only for shoes? Just pretend they have those bigger lockers where they can fit a person in like in America. Don't ask me why – just PRETEND!! XDD It's a fanfiction.

Stuck

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Ryoma might find himself being tortured wayyy too many times. XD ('Cause I love 'im).

Only two words raced through Echizen Ryoma's mind as he crouched and pulled his legs closer to his chest.

Why me?!

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Seigaku Tennis Club's all star freshmen prodigy, the one who aced all classes (even though half the time he sleeps) and never fails to humiliate his English teacher, the only freshmen to make it on the tennis regulars and defeated a whole bunch of senpai's…

…was currently reduced to being stuck in a locker.

Just because he was short for his age didn't mean other people ((cough))Momo-senpai((cough)) had to stuff him in the box of metal!!

He let out a frustrated sigh and scratched his head.

"How am I going to get out…?"

OH SHIT! His mind raced, the only other person besides him that knew the combination to his locker was…Momoshiro…

And it was Momoshiro's fault that he had gotten stuck in the stupid damn metal box in the first place.

So Echizen Ryoma proceeded to whap his head at the metal door repeatedly –

**HARD.**

"—Echizen?"

His head jolted up. Had he heard his name just now or was he being delusional? He leaned his head against the door to see if he was still sane.

"—seen him?"

"—open?"

Though he only caught a few words, he swore that there were two or more people there.

_Click!_

He jumped, blinking wildly. He swore he head a click – meaning that the locker was unlocked…

Meaning that Momoshiro had decided that that was enough kouhai-teasing for the day.

He would have jumped and celebrated, but that was very unlike him and there wasn't enough room.

The door swung open and a head peeked in, smiling.

"Hello Echizen-kun."

What he saw next made him want to crawl closer to the metal locker and hide.

It was Fuji-senpai…

And if you knew who or what he was, you too, would do the same for who knows what he would do…

"Eh-heh…" was all Echizen could muster out at the moment. He laughed nervously and gulping, said, "Hi Fuji-senpai…"

The tennis prodigy smiled, "What were you thinking when you missed practice?"

At that comment, Echizen glanced at his-oh-so-forgotten watch and his eyes bluged for a second before reverting back to his normal bored look. How he manages to keep that on for so long (and being stuck in the locker at that!), I don't know.

"Ehh…so I missed afternoon practice… It's not fault," Echizen answered as he looked up at his senpai again. It really wasn't though…

Fuji only smiled, eyes opening revealing sapphire orbs.

Echizen gulped for the second time after seeing the tennis prodigy. Having Fuji's eyes open and staring straight at you was not a good sign.

"…eh Fuji-senpai…?"

"Hm…?" his senpai smiled sweetly – too sweetly in Echizen's opinion.

"Could I get out now?"

Fuji laughed and stepped side to let the smaller boy get out of the locker.

Echizen slowly got up and out – wary of the possible dangers and threats or falling axes or flying knives heading towards him.

"You're not afraid are you?" Fuji's voice teased, causing Echizen to react by jolting up too quickly and hitting his head on the top of the locker.

"Itai!"

Fuji laughed again, "That's the 107th time just so you know."

Echizen slipped out, rubbing his head and glared before letting that slip and realizing what his senpai had just said, "…wait…107?!"

Fuji nodded, eyes closing, hand over mouth to keep from laughing.

"H-How…?! You were there the whole time?! You knew I was stuck in here?!" Echizen asked, stuttering and resisting the urge to strangle the smiling prodigy.

Fuji only gave up trying to cover his laugh.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" he nearly shouted as he grabbed his tennis bag and started stuffing it with homework before stalking off.

By the time he got to the school gates, he remembered that he had heard a few voices – not one – but a few… So what happened to the other people?

He shrugged off the questions.

As long as it didn't affect his tennis, he didn't care.

--

The very next day, he completely ignored Momoshiro and the three freshmen boys that were always trailing after him – oh and that loud girl too. (He forgot her name). (It seemed Ryuuzaki Sakuno had skipped school due to a physical examination at the doctor's).

He ignored practically everyone – so who cares if they kept whispering and pointing at him? It was normal…

That is – until Fuji appeared in front of him with a small package.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ooooh, I guess he's apologizing for the fight," he heard a girl whisper to her friend.

Fight… When did they…? OH.

"Aww… So cute together, ne Mitsuki?"

HUH?!

Fuji chuckled and replied, "A souvenir from yesterday."

Instantly, Echizen regretted even going to school that day.

He opened it slowly and peeked – pictures? No, more like photographs…of what?

He slipped a couple out and stared for a while before turning flustered.

Someone – Echizen would make sure he was dead before the sun rises tomorrow – had been sneaky enough to take a photo of Fuji and him talking yesterday.

Now, normally it was just – well, a normal sight, right?

But the photo was taken in such a way that it made it look as if Echizen was cornered by Fuji.

Echizen growled, "Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes.

"I'm going to burn them."

Fuji chuckled, "You do that. I already have my own copies."

"Damn."

-End of Stuck-

**Author's Note:** Well, I hoped you liked it!! And here's a couple of omake's for you to make sense with the story. Please comment.

Omake 1: Locker Combination

"Fuji-senpai…?" Echizen asked as he started to stuff the small package into the his tennis bag to burn later.

"Yes..?"

"How'd you find out my locker combination? Did Momo-senpai tell you?"

"Ah… About that… Inui told me," Fuji answered with the same smile.

T-that… I don't want to know… how he did it… Echizen thought with a shudder.

Omake 2: People

"Eh? Wasn't there other people with you, Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked as he remembered the other people.

"Ah… Didn't you know? I'm pretty good at impersonation. Want to see?" Fuji replied with a mischievous smile. Without waiting for him to answer, he proceeded to sounding like Horio Satoshi.

"I can hit the ball with my two years of tennis experience!"

"…Fuji-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Omake 3: Photos

"So how did you get the photos?" Echizen asked with an air of disinterest.

"I set up hidden camera!!" Fuji replied.

Echizen felt his head connect with the wall nearby.

Omake 4: Momoshiro

As Fuji and Echizen were walking, they ran into Momoshiro.

Immediately, Echizen walked up to Momoshiro. "Momo-senpai… What did Fuji-senpai bribe you with?"

Momoshiro only felt beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. "E-Eh… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Echizen glared.

"Alright – alright!! Inui-senpai's Deluxe Grape Juice!!" That explained it all.

Echizen would have felt sympathy for the taller senpai if he hadn't been stuck in a locker.

Omake 5: Tennis Practice

"I feel so bad for him…"

"What to do…"

"I **can't** believe Buchou forgot his glasses," Horio muttered from behind the regulars, bending down to pick up a ball.

"Yeah…" Kachiro muttered while Mizuno nodded in agreement.

They turned to see Fuji Syuusuke getting yelled at by the captain for being late – only the captain was facing a wall and Fuji was standing behind him chuckling.

"What are you laughing at Fuji?!"

"Nothing Tezuka…"

"20 laps!!"

"Tezuka, I don't think a wall can run 10 laps let alone 20 laps."

Tezuka Kunimitsu flushed a light tinged and turned around, "Fuji, 40 laps."

"Why did the wall get 20?"

"…"

Oh Echizen missed such a fun practice.


End file.
